Family pride
by joyamalfoy12
Summary: A year in which everything changes.Rose gets rebel side and breaks away from her perfect reputation I'm no good at summary's Xxx


_Okay so if it's going a bit long can you tell me please and any reviews will make me smile so you can say anything and it'll be fine so you don't have that excuse._

_Joya Xxx_

CHAPTER 1

Yes finally I can get away from my insane family don't get me wrong i love my family but they can be a bit much at times.

'Rose get up we're going to be late!' mum screamed from the either the kitchen or the dining room

'I'm getting there' I shout down before pulling back the zebra patterned duvet and walking to the white wardrobe and pulling out a floral skirt and a tank top.

I walk into my bathroom and turn on the shower. I look in the mirror on the opposite wall and slowly pull my floral shorts down and pulling the vest top over my head before stepping under the hot water letting it poor down my back.

5 minutes later I'm wrapping a soft white towel around my body and walking back into my room

Quickly pulling my clothes on I walk to the cream vanity table and pulled the hair brush through my long ginger hair before putting my head band on and doing my make-up .

'Rose hurry up!'' mum screams again

'I'm coming!' I shout back 'where's my shoes?'

'Down here'

'Kay' I say walking down the stairs

'Rose where did you put my phone?'Hugo asked practically sprinting down the stairs

'I don't have it' I say smirking, me and al hid his phone so that in the end he might not have to come to Hogwarts knowing how much he loves his phone he doesn't spend a single day without it I probably sound really mean but he is such a wimp he looks like he's gonna cry every time scorp come in but he's gonna have to get used to it Scorpius is mine and Albus' other best friend so he's around us allot but hay ho what you gonna do.

'I know you and al took it if I can't find it you're buying me a new one!' he says storming of

'Mum where's my shoes?' I ask sitting down at the table while she cooks breakfast for Hugo and Dad

'In the front room where you left them 'she sighs disapprovingly

''_Well fuck you I'm wearing them whether you like it or not' _I think rolling my eyes' where's my phone and my I-pod?' I say out loud

'On the table' she replies without looking up

I put my phone along with my wand and one of uncle Fred's fire crackers that me, al and scorp decided to use on the train to bring a little_ spark_ to the journey.

Unfortunately Hugo found his phone ten minutes before we left so he was still coming with us. so now we're all sitting in the car but he was now in a bad mood giving us all the silent treatment as if we care its nice being able to listen to music without him moaning about how they swear to much or that they should slow down so that _you can actually hear them _as if people actually care about that.

'Rose get out of your dream world were here now' Dad said opening my door

'oh thanks' I say stepping out facing a large crowd of people who are obviously Wizards as they try to wear muggle clothes that don't go together like one man was wearing a pair of kaki's and a wife beater top so not right!

'step back' I hear uncle Harry's voice boom through the crowd before i actually see him followed by aunty Ginny, James, Al and lily.

'Rosie!' aunty Ginny exclaims hugging me tightly

'It's Rose! 'i roll my eyes laughing at her

'oh yeah sorry _Rose_' she says before turning to my mum and hugging her as well and then Hugo before stepping back

'so you hug my daughter my wife and my son but you're brother doesn't even get a how d'you do' Dad huffed

'Man they're immature' Al says smirking at me 'did Hugo find his phone? 'He whispers

'Yeah unfortunately' I whisper back 'Isn't swimming starting this year?' i say normally now

'Yeah bit stupid if you ask me' Al says rolling his eyes

'Well you didn't have to take muggle studies did you?' I rolling my eyes back

I feel a pair of hands go over my eyes covering my view. I try t lift the cold fingers from my face but instead i hear a chuckle and 'Guess who?'

Its obviously scorp but i decide to humour him 'umm is it Lorcan?'

'No'

'Sam?'

'No'

'Scorp let go of me now' i say shaking my head as he dropped his hands

I turn round and wrap my arms around his muscular body as he squeezed me tightly

'Just ignore me don't worry it's not like I'm your best friend or anything' al huffed

'No you aren't rose is my best friend' scorp says smirking

'thanks allot mate' al rolls his eyes 'just get on the train'

'bye Rosie' Dad says squeezing me

'bye ' I quickly say before jumping on the train i stumble on the step but before i fall scorp pits his hands round my waist and pulls me up

'thanks' i say smiling up at him

'it alright' his arm still round my waist 'al took your stuff in here'

We walk in to the compartment and sit opposite al and our other best friends Nia, Emily and Liam


End file.
